During the fabrication of semiconductor devices, it is possible to control semiconductor equipment (i.e. processing chambers called “tools” that are used to manufacture semiconductor devices) over a wireless network by a mobile device. However, controlling semiconductor processing tools remotely poses several safety risks that are not addressed by current technology.